Our Surprise
by The Absent Nine
Summary: Sebentar lagi Uchiha Sasuke akan berulang tahun. Apa yang akan Naruto dkk serta para sensei lakukan? 'Tunggulah, kupastikan kau terkejut' batin Naruto bersemangat. A very late birthdayfic for skyesphantom. Shonen-ai, little bit SasuNaru and KakaIru. Fanfiksi pertama setelah hiatus. Don't like, don't read. RnR please? Enjoy!


Senin, 24 September 2012

"Naruto, apa kau serius?" Ino ragu.

"Tentu saja! Kupikir ini ide yang bagus, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Lagian, apa salahnya?" wakil Kiba. "Sekali-kali menyenangkan hati orang tidak apa-apa, 'kan."

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji dan yang lain menggangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu 3 hari lagi. Kita bertemu di hutan milik klanku," akhir Shikamaru.

Mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing sambil memikirkan rencana yang telah disusun.

_Tunggulah. Kupastikan kau terkejut! _batin Naruto bersemangat.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

A/N: OOC!Sasuke, ulang tahun Sasuke bukan asli, slight SasuNaru dan KakaIru, sedikit abal, birthday fic untuk skyesphantom (yang sangat telat), project Victoria West dan The Absent Nine. Enjoy!

.

Our Surprise © The Absent Nine

.

Rabu, 26 September 2012, Uchiha Mansion

Uchiha Sasuke berbaring menatap langit. Mengamati awan-awan yang berarak setelah latihan kini menjadi kegiatan rutinnya. Mungkin ia terpengaruh Shikamaru, entahlah.

13 tahun—itulah usia Sasuke kini. Dia hanya mengira-ngira, tak terlalu peduli. Untuk apa peduli lagi, dia tak mau kepeduliannya membuahkan rasa sakit, seperti dulu.

Menggelengkan kepala, Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Kini ada teman-teman yang peduli padanya, meski dia terlihat tak terlalu peduli. Sasuke mengingat-ingat tanggal, kalau tidak salah sekarang 26 September.

Dia tersenyum tipis, hari itu tepat seminggu sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke 14. Adakah yang mengingatnya? Dulu, ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya merayakan dengan makan bersama, jalan-jalan, kemudian diakhiri dengan menonton pesta kembang api. Selalu, malam harinya ia tidur dengan tersenyum—tulus dan polos.

Jika saja kehidupan seindah masa kecilnya, tentu Uchiha Sasuke akan berbeda dengan hari ini. Mungkin dia tumbuh dengan normal—keluarga utuh, ceria, murah senyum dan bercengkrama akrab dengan kakaknya.

Sasuke menguap kecil dan bersiap-siap. Kaus biru gelap dengan lambang Uchiha di punggung, hitei-ate berlambang Konoha, tas berisi kunai dan shuriken, serta sandal ninja telah ia pakai. Sasuke mengunci pintu, kemudian melompat-lompat menuju kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk." Senjuu Tsunade berkata sambil merapikan beberapa dokumen.

Sasuke melangkah masuk, mendekati meja sang Hokage.

"Ah, kau ternyata. Ada apa, hm, Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade.

Sasuke terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Tujuan sebenarnya ingin meminta misi pada Tsunade-sama, agar tak memikirkan ulang tahunnya.

"Saya ingin meminta misi, Tsunade-sama. Misi rank B atau A, kalau bisa." jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Tsunade hampir mengernyit heran. _Bukankah seminggu lagi ulang tahun Sasuke? Lantas, kenapa ia meminta misi? Jangan-jangan, ia ingin melupakan ulang tahunnya,_ batin Tsunade.

"Saat ini tidak ada misi. Pulanglah, datang sekitar 2 hari lagi," putus Tsunade.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia harus mencari cara lain—untuk sementara—agar bisa melupakan ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di gedung akademi, terlihat Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, dan Yuuhi Kurenai sedang berbincang bersama.

"Benarkah? Rabu depan Sasuke berulang tahun?" Kurenai tak percaya.

"Ya, dan rencananya aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Kalian mau ikut?" tawar Kakashi.

Iruka, Asuma, dan Kurenai mengangguk bersama. Sedangkan Gai, jangan ditanya—ia sedang mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum hingga seluruh giginya terlihat , _nice guy pose _yang biasa.

"Baik, berarti semuanya setuju. Nah, begini rencananya...," Kakashi menjelaskan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berempat tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Gai—tertawa keras sekali.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Sasuke yang kebingungan. Dia menyusuri jalan setapak, entah kini dimana. Hanya mengikuti kemana kedua kaki membawanya. Sasuke ingin sekali menghela napas panjang, tapi itu sangat tidak Uchiha—jadi tidak dia lakukan.

"Hoi, Sasuke!"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan sejenaknya. Suara yang tidak asing, milik—

"Heh, teme(1), berbalik dong!" teriaknya.

Uzumaki Naruto, tak salah lagi. Pemilik rambut kuning pirang itu menepuk bahu Sasuke, sedikit kesal.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

Naruto cemberut. "Kau ini tuli, hah? Ah sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, temani aku ke Ichiraku yuk!"

_Daripada tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik aku ikut sajalah, _batin Sasuke. Dia mengangguk singkat, disambut cengiran Naruto.

.

.

.

Kamis, 27 September 2012, Ichiraku Ramen

Sang pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku—yang biasa Naruto panggil jiisan(2)— tertawa kecil.

"Mereka berdua itu ada-ada saja," kekehnya geli, mengingat peristiwa kemarin sore.

FLASHBACK

"Jiisan, ramennya 3 mangkuk ya! Seperti biasa saja," seru Naruto bersemangat saat memasuki kedai.

Dia mengacungkan jempolnya, "Segera, Naruto! Kau pesan apa, nak?" dia beralih pada Sasuke.

"Jus tomat saja, jiisan. Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sang jiisan berlalu, menyiapkan 3 mangkuk ramen untuk Naruto dan jus tomat Sasuke.

Naruto protes. "Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Masa hanya pesan—apa itu, jus tomat? Ih."

"Cih. Berisik sekali kau, dobe." Sasuke acuh.

Tepat saat Naruto hendak membalas, ramen-ramennya datang.

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah. "Wehee~ Arigatou, jiisan. Itadakimasu!"(3)

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Hmph. Kekanakan sekali kau, ckck."

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. "Apa kau bilang, heh, teme?"

"Kau kekanakan, dasar dobe(4)," ulang Sasuke datar.

Naruto ingin marah, tapi dia menahannya—mengingat tentang ulang tahun Sasuke. Naruto kembali duduk, memakan ramennya sedikit kasar—kentara sekali masih kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dari saat dia memanggil Sasuke saja, dia sudah dibuat kesal berkali-kali.

Sasuke seperti biasa tetap dingin, dia mengaduk jus tomatnya. Setelah mengaduk cukup lama, dia meneguknya perlahan.

"Aaah. Enak sekali, jiisan. Seperti biasa, hehe," kata Naruto puas.

Sang jiisan menepuk dada. "Tentu saja! Jiisan 'kan hebat, haha."

"Arigatou, jiisan. Semuanya dia yang bayar." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto, kemudian melompat-lompat—kembali ke Uchiha Mansion.

"SIALAN KAU, TEME!"

FLASHBACK END

Di saat bersamaan, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Akamichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Yamanaka Ino berkumpul di hutan milik keluarga Shikamaru—klan Nara.

Mereka melakukan kegiatan—yang mungkin bisa dibilang—normal. Shikamaru berbaring di bawah pohon sambil sesekali menguap. Kiba dan Akamaru sedang bermain lempar tangkap tongkat kayu. Neji sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata—yang gugup seperti biasa. Chouji? Sedang mengunyah sebungkus _potato chips_ yang ke tujuh.

Mari kita lihat beberapa langkah dari sana. Tampak Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino mengagumi rusa-rusa jinak yang berkeliaran di sekitar hutan itu. Seekor anak rusa mendekati mereka, dan Sakura mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Kemana Naruto dan Lee? Mereka saling bersikut-sikutan memandangi Sakura yang menurut mereka "manis".

"Jadi sampai mana persiapannya?" tanya Neji memulai.

Shikamaru menguap. "Cek saja dulu daftarnya. Tuh, tanya Ino."

Ino mengajak Tenten, Sakura, Naruto dan Lee mendekat. "Sebentar. _Dark chocolate_, sudah. _Hot chocolate_, sudah. Apa lagi?"

"Kalian menyebut-nyebut makanan, kudengar. Mana mana?" tanya Chouji.

Naruto menjitak pelan kepala Chouji. "Kau ini, makanan terus yang kau pikirkan."

"Kembang apinya sudah belum? Jangan lupakan hadiah kalian masing-masing." Kiba nimbrung.

"Su-sudah kus-siapkan kembang a-apinya," sahut Hinata.

"Sudah semua atau masih ada lagi?" Neji melihat satu-persatu wajah rekan-rekannya.

"Segitu saja dulu, kalau ada ide beritahu ke Tenten atau Ino," usul Shikamaru.

"YOSH!" seru mereka semua bersemangat, mengakhiri pertemuan 'singkat' itu.

.

.

.

Jumat, 28 September 2012

"Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Iruka terengah-engah.

Kakashi mendongak dari novel yang sedang dia baca—Icha-Icha Paradise. "Ada apa, Iruka-sensei?'

"Dimana yang lain? Pembahasan ulang tahun Sasuke jadi 'kan?" tanya Iruka berturut-turut.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya. "Mereka masih dalam perjalanan. Tenang saja, jadi kok."

Keheningan yang 'ganjil' tercipta diantara mereka. Kakashi tampak tenang-tenang saja, sesekali membalik novel. Iruka? Sedikit salah tingkah, walau dari luar wajahnya bisa dibilang 'kalem'. Keheningan itu terpecah tak lama kemudian.

"HOI! Mana semangat masa muda kalian? Yeah!" seru Gai berapi-api.

Asuma menghembuskan asap rokoknya perlahan. Kurenai menyusul, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan—menghindari asap rokok.

Kakashi memulai. "Hm? Sudah berkumpul semua ya? Baik, mari kita mulai. Bagaimana persiapan kita, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Semuanya sudah siap, Kakashi-sensei. Hanya tinggal makanan, bagian Asuma." Kurenai menyenggol lengan Asuma.

Asuma mematikan rokok, menyimpannya di sebuah tempat khusus—seperti tas kunai. "Sudah kusiapkan kok. Tapi bukankah Sasuke tak suka manis?"

"Ya memang. Tapi sekali-kali tidak apalah," jawab Gai—yang tak seperti tadi, tiba-tiba kalem.

Iruka mengangkat alis, heran dengan _mood _Gai yang berubah-ubah. Asuma, Kakashi dan Kurenai juga melirik aneh pada Gai. _Ada apa dengan Gai-sensei? Tumben sekali dia kalem begini,_ batin mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Gai curiga.

"Ti-tidak kok, hehe." Iruka, Asuma, Kakashi, dan Kurenai _sweatdrop_ seketika.

Gai mengangkat bahu. "Peralatan musiknya sudah kusiapkan. Ada _keyboard_, gitar akustik, _bass_, dan semacam marakas. Semuanya ada di rumahku."

"Baguslah. Sampai sini dulu, mungkin. Kalau ada sesuatu—tentang pertemuan lagi atau apapun, hubungi saja aku." Kakashi memandangi mereka semua—mengerling Iruka sedikit lebih lama. Tanpa sadar, rona merah muda tipis terbentuk di pipi chuunin berjuluk lumba-lumba akademi itu.

.

.

.

Minggu, 30 September 2012

Kembali lagi ke pemeran utama dalam cerita ini—Uchiha Sasuke. Termenung sendirian, melamun di balkon _mansion_. Sesekali ia meneguk jus tomat di atas meja bundar. Sasuke memejamkan mata, berkilas-balik tentang keluarganya.

Ayahnya—Uchiha Fugaku, adalah sosok ayah yang cukup keras dan disiplin, namun sebenarnya baik hati. Sedangkan ibunya—Uchiha Mikoto, seorang ibu murah senyum yang sangat Sasuke sayangi. Uchiha Itachi—sang kakak, yang dari luar Sasuke tak terlalu pedulikan lagi, satu-satunya keluarga yang kini Sasuke punya.

Sasuke merindukan Itachi, walau ia hanya mengatakannya dalam hati—ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali lebih. Kakak yang membinasakan seluruh klan Uchiha pada saat itu, kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke. Sebabnya? Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli.

Bagi Sasuke, Itachi adalah orang yang ia benci—sekaligus sayangi. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tak menyayangi kakak kandungnya sendiri? Tenang, ini bukan _incest love._ Kakak yang menyayangi Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri—meninggalkannya, mungkin? Sasuke jadi teringat saat masa kecilnya dulu.

FLASHBACK

"Tadaima(5)," ujar Itachi yang baru pulang dari akademi.

"Okaeri(6), Itachi-niisan(7)! Niisan capek ya?" sahut Sasuke kecil bersemangat, berhenti sejenak dari melempar-lempar shuriken kertas.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Lumayan. Tapi kalau melihatmu bersemangat, aku jadi tidak capek lagi," jawabnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut raven Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan kakaknya. Mendengar suara tawa kecil, Sasuke membuka mata.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Hee, niisan, mengapa tertawa begitu?"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa kau terlalu kecil, khukhu..." Itachi masih tertawa.

"Aku tidak kecil, tahu! Lihat, aku bisa memanjat pohon itu!" rengut Sasuke sambil melompat ke pohon yang dimaksud.

Itachi membelalak, kaget. "Hei, Sasu, hati-hati! Cepat turun!"

Sasuke acuh, melanjutkan menapak vertikal pada pohon itu. Saat hendak menapak lagi, Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan. Itachi bergerak cepat, segera menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang jatuh.

"Haah, hampir saja. Jangan begitu lagi, Sasuke. Ingat ini, kuat dan nekat itu berbeda," nasihat Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, menyesal akan tindakan cerobohnya.

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, merutuki pikirannya yang berkelana terlalu jauh. Salahkan rindu juga, itu membuat Sasuke mengingat segala tentang kakaknya. Kakak yang punya kebiasaan menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan jarinya, sambil tersenyum.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Yak, inilah ff pertama setelah terkena wb dan hiatus! /kayanya sama /plak Maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat parah-nya, skye! Ottenjoubi omedettou~ Harusnya 3 Oktober ._. Maaf atas ketidaksempurnaannya T~T

KAMUS KECIL :

1. berengsek

2. paman

3. selamat makan

4. bodoh

5. aku pulang

6. selamat datang

7. kak Itachi

Akhir kata, review and concrit?


End file.
